


Love me if you Dare

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Emma and Regina start a game that is anything but child's play.





	Love me if you Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the French movie Jeux d'enfant and except a few exceptions most of the dares are based on SQ moments
> 
> Thx to Adaobi for betaing!

They were like gawkers at a zoo pressed against the windows. She was so small and seemed even more so through her clothes. They looked like they were a size too big and maybe she had found them somewhere. She wasn’t crying, but she was biting her lip so hard, Regina thought they might start bleeding. 

 

Regina had heard those sounds too often in the past week. The mocking, the name-calling, the laughter that was nowhere near happy. It was cruel and vicious. She had lived in this town all her life, and in those short six years, never had there been a day when she hated it as much as she did, right now.

 

Last week, when her teacher told the class a new student would be joining them, she had thought it weird. It was already a month into the school year. Word had spread like wildfire - there was now a foster child living among them. Children began asking questions - If she had been unwanted? If she was too poor to live at home? - all the types of awful things that kids say.

 

When the bus stopped in front of Regina’s house that morning to pick her up, she first saw the bus driver exit from afar and quickly after him, Emma’s small figure. They were teasing her so relentlessly, she was fleeing the bus. Calling her names and throwing things at her through the bus’ windows. The bus driver got right to work on the engine problem that was preventing the bus from starting up again.

 

She quickly approached Emma, who was trying to gather the contents of her bag, that had snagged on the bus door and was now broken, from the asphalt. She pulled a small wooden horse from her own pink backpack and offered it up to Emma.

 

“What’s that?” Emm asked, wiping the blonde locks from her face.

 

“My Daddy made it for me from the tree in our backyard. You can have it.” She wanted to cheer this girl up, this girl who had suffered on the outside the way Regina felt on the inside most days. Especially today. Today she had no joy and neither did Emma. So she would share.

 

“Really?” Emma took it in her hand looking at the intricate carvings and a single tear rolled down her face.

 

“Yeah. But, it’s all I have from him and he's really sick, so maybe you could lend it to me once in a while?”

 

“You give me a gift and now you already want it back?!” Her voice sounded angry.

 

“It’s very dear to me.” Regina said quietly hanging her head. She had only meant to help.

 

“Prove it. I dare you.” Emma said, wiping the tear from her face and a with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Regina looked around. She didn’t have any idea where to start. The bus driver was searching for something in his toolbox, close by. Her classmates were slowly returning to their seats, having gotten enough joy from tormenting Emma apparently.

 

“You two! Get back on the bus! I’m almost done here.” They heard the driver say.

 

“Are you game?” Emma whispered.

 

That's when the idea struck Regina, she sprinted to the bus and pulled the break back as hard as she could. Then, she jumped back out just as the bus slowly started to roll down the small hill, and before she knew it, the bus driver was running after it screaming and yelling. Accompanied by the screeching of the children from the inside of the bus.

 

Just Emma and Regina were left by the road. Regina not able to hide her smirk and Emma wide-eyed. For a moment, she thought Emma might be horrified or angry, but Emma was soon sporting a smile as wide and bright as the sun. Emma handed the horse back to her.

 

“Game!” Regina laughed, but her joy was short lived, because her mother had come out of the house and was charging towards them.

 

“What did you do?!’” She yelled and grabbed Regina.

 

“Emma! Don’t let her hurt me!” Regina begged.

 

“Game!” Emma screamed, and with all her might she kicked Cora Mills. Right in her shin. There was a short moment of silence before the resounding crack, that Cora’s hand made when it connected with Emma’s face.

  
  


\---------

  
  


And so it began. The rules were simple. When Emma had the horse Regina could ask anything of her, and when Regina had it Emma could do the same. A never ending round of dare. It was a stupid game, but it was their game.

 

##  Age 7 

“Psstt...Poke the dragon! Are you game?” It was the middle of math class and Regina had nudged the small horse into Emma’s side from behind her. 

 

They were supposed to be working on a worksheet. But, math class always meant trouble for Emma because Regina was done before everyone else, meaning she was bored.

 

Regina had paid pocket change to trade places with Ruby right after their game started, which was a good thing because she now sat next to Belle. Who still hated Regina. Even though, her arm cast from the bus accident had come off over a month ago. But, it was a bad thing because Emma knew exactly what she had to do now.

 

Their math teacher was an elderly woman, white-haired with eyes that drove fear into the girl’s bones. She hated Emma because Regina’s games would always fall right in the middle of math class.

 

Emma grabbed her sharpest pencil, fashioned a rudimentary slingshot out of a rubber band, and launched it to the front of the class, where it bullseyed Ms. Maleficent's back, who was currently writing the homework on the board.

 

There was a hiss of pain before: “Which one of you did this?!”

 

Regina giggled, while Emma slumped into her chair. As per their agreement she was handed the horse. Unfortunately in that moment, their teacher saw them.

 

“MILLS!! SWAN!! Principal, now!”

 

\----------

 

The Principal’s office was stuffy and overfilled. It had hundreds of strange trinkets and doodads laying in glass display cabinets. Despite all the mischief they had been up to in the last few months, this was their first joint visit.

 

They stood next to each other in front of his desk receiving the harangue. While the Principal lamented on about discipline and order, Emma hissed at Regina to get her attention.

 

“The statute. Game?” Her head jerked to a white marble sculpture placed on a cabinet to Regina's left.

 

“Game!” Regina whispered before leaning over and tipping the thing over. She jumped back just in time for it to fall and shatter to the ground, breaking into a million and one pieces.

 

The voice of their Principal echoed through the halls for all to hear.

 

“SEPERATE THEM!!”

  
  


##  Age 8

Emma stayed in Ms. Blanchard's class and Regina in a class taught by the Principal himself, so he could keep an eye on her. Or so he said.

 

Their game was relegated to the halls and lunchtime, but they only grew closer. Nothing and nobody was able to keep them apart.

 

So when Emma received an invitation to Ms. Blanchard's wedding, as did all the children in her class, her only real question was, could she bring Regina?

 

Of course she could, because unlike Principal Gold, Mary Margaret Blanchard found it hard to say no to her students. And for some reason, Emma was very dear to her heart. Regina had always scared her a little. She sensed darkness in the little girl after that day of the bus incident.

  
  


\------

  
  


They sat beneath the biggest of the buffet tables, hidden by table cloths, discussing what had come up during the weekend.

 

“Elsa says it’s only for adults.” Emma said, proud to have something akin to an older sibling to tell her things.

 

“We should try it.” Regina’s eyes are shining like they did whenever she had an idea sure to get Emma into trouble.

 

“Did you not hear what I just-”

 

“Game??” She challenged Emma and they both know she wouldn’t back down.

 

“Fine.” 

 

They both leaned forward and their lips brushed against each other. Emma thought for a moment, maybe Elsa was right. Usually, things this fun were only for adults. Regina pulled back way too fast for her taste.

 

“Felt weird.” Regina concluded and wiped her mouth.

 

“You prolly didn’t do it right. Pull the tablecloth.” Emma said a little grumpy now.

 

Regina frowned.

 

“Game?” 

 

“Game.” Regina gave it a hard tug and they both heard the splatter of the 4 story wedding cake hitting the floor, soon after.

 

No way she was getting back into Ms. Blanchard’s class now…

 

##  Age 9

  
  


It went on like this, mostly innocent fun for the two of them, but becoming frequently disruptive to their normal lives and other people’s.

 

Regina’s mother got more and more irate every time Emma showed up at her door, and Emma found new ways to get Regina out of that house. Regina assumed that it was not only the trouble she and Emma were getting into that made her mother so mad. Her father was getting sicker. He hardly ever left the bed now and too often, when Regina went into his room talk to him, he was sleeping.

 

On a day in late summer, Regina would never forget, they were playing in the park. Emma had just dared her to jump off the highest part of the jungle gym. She would have stuck the landing too if it hadn’t have been for Cora Mills’ voice calling her. She never came to pick up Regina. Most days she was happy to be rid of her. 

 

Children were to be seen not heard, at the most, but since Regina was seldom adherent to that standard, Cora preferred her out of the house.

 

Regina was mid-lunge when her mother yelled those words she had been dreading for months now.

 

“Regina, your father!”

 

Regina landed on her feet, but fell in the dirt face first. Not that she had time to care about how much it hurt when she was dragged off the playground by her mother.

 

She didn’t really care about her bleeding lip, she also didn’t know or care how Emma got to the hospital so quickly after them. All she cared about was her father. Her father getting better.

 

“Sit quietly Regina, Your father needs rest.” Cora had said pointing to a chair near one of the beeping machines in the room,

 

Emma was loud. Which is why Regina pushed her out of the hospital room when Emma showed up with flowers. She was always too loud and she made Regina loud.

 

“I sent her away, okay Daddy? Now you can get better, right?” Regina asked placing her little hand over his heart. That’s where he was sick.

 

Maybe if she wished for it enough, and if she was a good girl, his heart would grow stronger and he would get better.

 

Regina learned that night, that no matter how much she tried to be good or well behaved, sometimes it wasn’t enough. Sometimes, you lost things - people.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Her father's funeral was a few days later. Emma had come by and demanded the horse and Regina had been so sad, she had just given it to her. For the first time without a dare. What use was it now? Her father was gone.

 

It took Regina about 20 seconds to recognize the song Emma was singing. Singing on top of a mausoleum, surrounded by most of the town, who were mourning and dressed in black for Henry Mills’ funeral.

 

“Is it a sin, is it a crime loving you, dear, like I do? If it's a crime, then I'm guilty. Guilty of loving you!” 

 

She was rocking back and forth in the nicest dress she owned, the one with the yellow polka dots on it. Around her shoulders a ring of flowers, not unlike the ones laying around the grave, and she was singing. Dropping her flowers one by one to the ground. The crowd was getting upset, but Regina could only watch with a feeling of warmth.

 

Emma looked down at her smiling. And that’s when she knew. She knew Emma would always be there. No matter what happens, no matter if nobody else understood. She’d be there. To cheer her up. To share her pain and sorrow. Even when nobody else understood.

 

As far back as Regina could remember, she had never seen her mother as calm as she was that day. She even let Emma sleep over that night, so that Regina wouldn’t be alone. Others might have been fooled by the gesture, but Regina knew why, Cora Mills had given up on her daughter that day.

  
  


##  Age 10

“I wish I could just leave! Go anywhere but here.” Emma said throwing her quarter into the well. They had discovered it just last week in the forest near Storybrooke. She had had a fight today at school.

 

“What about me?” Regina asked indignantly.

 

“Obviously, with you!” Emma rolled her eyes.

 

“The well doesn't’ know that! You have to say it.”

 

“Hmm that was my last quarter. Get it back I’ll redo. Game?” Emma handed her the rope, with one end tied to the bucket. They both peered into the well.

 

Regina had broken her leg in two places earning back the horse that day.

 

##  Age 11

“Regina...?” Emma poked her side as they sat next to each other on the fence at the stables, looking out over almost sleeping horses in the paddock.

 

“Just a little while longer?”

 

“Ingrid said to come home when the moon is up...” Regina never wanted to go home. Especially not on nights when Cora was there. Even her army of nannies and butlers couldn't protect her from the disapproval and cruelty that expected her in that house.

 

“Move it then, move the moon for me.Then we can stay longer. Game?”

 

Emma earned herself a week of grounding when she finally got home… and the wooden horse.

  
  


##  Age 12

 

As they grew older, the challenges changed. They became less about pranks and more about having something. Something reliable in their lives. Something they knew would always work. 

 

“Emma?”

 

“Hmm.” She said trying to concentrate on the algebra homework. Once again being distracted by Regina.

 

“Emma, you know how you can tell when people are lying?” She asked pulling away the math book they were sharing.

 

Emma took a deep breath. Math homework was a lost cause anyway.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want you to promise something.” She said solemnly.

 

“What?” Emma sat up to be eye to eye with Regina.

 

“You have to promise to always be honest with me, cause I can tell too. I can tell with you.”

 

Emma grinned.

 

“If you can tell, then why should I promise?”

 

“Because I don’t want you trying to lie to me. We have to be honest. Promise! Game?” She said pulling the now a bit tattered looking horse from her bag. It had suffered the last few years...

 

“Game.”

 

And really there was nothing more to it. Being honest to Regina was easy most times. Most. Unless it was about one thing. The one thing she couldn’t really be honest to herself yet anyway. So it wasn’t lying, right?

 

##  Age 17

Time went by so fast. Years flew by in the blink of an eye. But, the two only grew closer. And their adventures took them farther than the playground.

 

“It says pregnant.” Emma gasped.

 

“You idiot!” Regina yelled. The manor was empty. No one but them was home. She had made sure before they did this, but still Emma looked around as if someone could hear them.

 

“I’d say it took two…” Emma tried to defend.

 

“Two idiots! Why would you not-” Regina was now walking up and down in her room.

 

“Maybe it's wrong?”

 

“It’s the third one. And you haven't had your period for 3 months.”

 

“Yeah...Maybe it won't be so bad?”

 

“Emma, I’m not saying it’ll be bad just that you should have been careful.” Regina really was extremely angry. She didn’t like Neal anyway, and this just seemed like a punch to the gut.

 

“I should probably call Neal.” Emma said looking down at her fingernails.

 

“Because he’ll know what to do.” Regina remarked sarcastically.

 

“You’re not helping.”

 

“I just don’t think this  _ has _ to have to do with him.”

 

“He’s the father!” Emma protested.

 

“You know what I mean. This is your decision.” Regina said sitting down next to Emma on the bed.

 

“What decision?! There’s no decision.”

 

They stared at each other blankly. Both not understanding. How could she think that?

 

The conversation was very much done after that. Emma went home and told Neal later that night. He panicked, of course. Like any boy his age would. Then he did what most boys his age probably would not. He told his father, Principal Gold, who then told Emma’s foster mother, Ingrid.

 

Together, they decided that the children were old enough to take responsibility for their actions. Emma informed Regina only a week later that they were going to get married. Regina lost it. She screamed and yelled. And Emma let her, because really? It was what she wanted to do as well. She felt powerless.

 

When Regina was finally done, she offered Emma a room in the house, since Cora was in the south of France for at least another 3 months. She offered Emma money to run away. She offered Emma anything she could think of, to stop her from doing this. But, Emma had her mind made up for her. She stayed the night at the mansion, but went home after that.

  
  


\------

  
  


Months of planning and preparation went into the wedding, it was the talk of the town. Emma was so skinny that she was showing enough, that nobody questioned the upcoming wedding. Plus, she turned 18 about a month before, as did Neal 3 weeks before her.

 

Everything was set and ready. 

 

Regina was not ready. Regina hadn't been ready for months. She was just kind of along for the ride. When Emma picked a dress, or when they decided on flowers. Regina was there, but not really. They hadn't played their game in months. Actually, since they found out about the little baby boy. 

 

When the day came, Emma was about ready to burst and Neal was sweaty and nervous, Gold was scowling and Ingrid was an emotional mess.

 

Everyone did their part and when it came to the vows, Regina was finally ready to do hers.

 

“...to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?” The pastor asked for the second time, and before Emma could get a word in, there is a screeching sound in the dead quiet church. The sound of a old wooden horse sliding across the marble floor. It bumps Emma’s shoe and she looks down, and back at Regina.

 

Regina mouthed the word ‘NO’ to Emma and for a moment there was a smile on her face just like the day they met.

 

“Emma?” The pastor asks.

 

Her way out. Her last exit.

 

“No. I’m sorry Neal, No.” And she picks up the horse under the shocked gaze of everyone in the church and hurries out the side exit as fast as her swollen feet will carry her.

  
  


\---------

  
  


They’re back at the mansion, where Emma had been hiding out for the last 2 days. Hiding from everyone. It’s just as empty as it was the last time she was here. Cora has extended her European trip and is in Italy right now.

 

“I can’t Regina. I just…” She’s crying and Regina can do nothing but hold her.

 

“But  _ we  _ can. You and I!”

 

It’s not long after that, that Emma goes into labor. She hadn’t even named him and she hadn’t held him. It had been 3 days. Not even Ingrid had come to visit her. 

 

When Regina woke up on day 4, she was alone. Except of course the sleeping baby. Emma must have slipped away during the night. She had taken her bag, but left not only the baby, but a folder. Adoption papers with Emma’s notarized signature, saying father unknown, and little yellow arrows. Arrows and a sticky note, where the adopting parent should sign. The sticky note, with only a single word on it:

 

“Game?”

  
  


##  Age 27 

 

It had been one hell of a day. Emma hated it when her bounties ran, and her dress was ruined which was regretful, it was loaned to her. She’d have to spend most of this job’s pay out on the dry cleaner for a dress that wasn’t even hers.

 

When she got to her apartment, there was a young man standing in front of her door.

 

“Are you Emma Swan?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Delivery.” He said handing her a box with a letter tied to it.

 

She went inside and the box contained a cupcake with a single candle next to it. The letter read:

 

Happy Birthday Emma,

Your son has been asking about you. He wants to meet you. Game?

 

10 years of not playing their game, and Emma was almost afraid she had gotten rusty. But, she earned the horse back that night. After a long drive and many tears, and thankfully after that night, their dares revolved more around who was going to tuck their son in, who was doing the laundry and who was going to parent teacher conferences. 


End file.
